cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iunctus
35 |totalstrength = 1,208,614 |avgstrength = 34,532 |totalnukes = 282 |rank = 112 |score = 4.48 }} Iunctus was founded on November 18, 2008, shortly after the release of several Prisoners of War from the CIS-1V War. The POWs had stuck together through the POW sentence, sharing trades and doing tech deals amongst themselves while anxiously awaiting their release. Since a great bond had been formed through this three month period among said nations, it was only right that they formed an alliance together. History of Iunctus Iunctus' Brief Stat History *November 18, 2008 - Iunctus is founded by TheChad4610, sammykhalifa, Reebeck, Galvatros and Euraldius. Announcement of the protectorate agreement with The Centurion Brotherhood. *February 10, 2009 - Iunctus signs the Dark Vows treaty. *February 27, 2009 - Only three short months after forming, Iunctus has a total nation strength of 500,000! Charter and Law of Iunctus Preamble In order to establish a unified body amidst the ever-changing Bob, the Planet; Dedicated to the brotherhood Sworn to serve Loyal til death We, the undersigned, do establish the Charter and Law of Iunctus to clearly state the ideas, issues, and procedures of Iunctus Article I: Admission into the Alliance. To be accepted into the ranks of Iunctus, one must secure a means of communication with our alliance by registering on our forums and beginning the application process using the format of Sign up which applicants will need to provide: *Nation Name: *Ruler Name: *Nation Link: *Team Color: (We're a black alliance. Prefer you to be black if under 5k NS.) *Nation Resources: *Nation Strength: *Infra: *Tech: In order to become a member of Iunctus, you must swear to an oath of Loyalty to the alliance and all of its members. This oath can never be broken, and doing so will be considered betrayal from the said nation. Penalty of disloyalty or breaking of the oath can result in expulsion from Iunctus and/or attacks from its members in retaliation if deemed necessary. "I, name, swear to follow through the will of the Triumvir of Iunctus and will follow my brethren to death, should it be required of me. My land is the land of the communal body, and will serve in any way, shape, or form that is needed of my fellow man. May God have mercy on me should I betray my brethren, for they will not. I fully understand that breaking of this oath may result in being expelled from Iunctus and/or other means of punishment that are deemed appropriate from the Triumvir. This is the oath of name, a blood pact 'til the end." No member of Iunctus is allowed to be a member of any other alliance while it is still a current a member of Iunctus. Article II: Alliance Hierarchy. A. The Triumvir B. Praetor of Iunctus C. Minister of Departments D. Special Ranks and/or positions E. Senior Members of Iunctus F. Members of Iunctus A. The Triumvirate: They are the highest leadership of Iunctus and shall consist of 3 members. The Triumvir collectively are the head of state and the highest leading body of Government. All major decisions rest with the Triumvir and shall have administrative powers on the forums. They are the final word on all matters within the alliance and serves for life or until resignation. B. Praetor of Iunctus: The Praetor is second in charge and is a high level leader that is responsible with overseeing daily administrative items of the alliance and is appointed by the Triumvir. The Praetor can make many decisions without the approval of the Triumvir, however, the triumvir has the final word on all decisions. The Praetor shall also have administrative powers on the forums and serves for life or until resignation or removal from position by the triumvir. C. Minister of Departments: The Ministers are the lowest members of government, but the most important. The Ministers oversee day-to-day operations of the ministry they run. They are responsible for meeting goals and inspiring a shared vision set by the Triumvirate. Ministers shall have moderation privileges on the forums. Ministers are appointed by the Triumvir and serve until no longer considered competent and or resign. The minister of departments would be reviewed every 30 days by the Triumvir to @#$% the competency of each minister and determine if they should remain. D. Special Ranks and positions: This includes all other positions within the alliance and its forums. These special ranks, positions, or offices are appointed by the Triumvir, Praetor, or Ministers and have duties that are set by the department or official who appointed them. E. Nobles: Nobles are former members of the Triumvirate or Praetor of Iunctus. They serve as nobles to the alliance and is a way of Iunctus to honor these past individuals for their services. F. Senior Members of Iunctus: Consists of members who play a highly active role in the alliance and participate in the operation of its departments. Senior members may eventually hold or have held leadership positions. Senior members are the most experienced of the alliance. However, should a senior member become inactive for any reason he/she may be demoted to Member status. G. Members of Iunctus: A majority of Iunctus shall be formed by its general members population. These members are comprised of the newest members of the alliance and those who are not regularly or frequently active on the forums. Article III: Iunctus Member Body A. Membership Process Members must follow the procedure on our home forums for admission, afterwords, if necessary, they will enter the Iunctus Academy to be trained by a mentor. Once finished, they will be given full member access. *Individuals applying for membership will be an applicant for 7 days, to be asked questions or for background checking purposes. This process may be expedited by receiving a vouch from a current Iunctus member, or from someone else of stature. *New nations (less than a year old) must go through the Academy, unless they can prove their knowledge. B. Removal from the Body At any time deemed necessary by the Triumvir or Praetor, a member may be removed from the alliance for treason, aiding a foreign enemy, or partaking in unauthorized war on another nation, aligned or unaligned. Any other reason will be discussed by the Triumvir, Praetor, and Ministers of Departments. Article IV: Iunctus Policies & Procedures A. Censure: The Triumvirate has the authority to reprimand any member of the alliance that conducts themselves in a way that is determined to be detrimental to the well being of the alliance, its members, or its allies. The conduct of the individual(s) will be subject to discipline by the Triumvirate, which will decide proper punishment. At least 2/3 or better vote by the triumvirate is required to bring any member of the general body or the triumvirate or praetor under censure. If a member of the Triumvirate is subject to censure then the Praetor will replace the member of the Triumvir in question until the situation is resolved or a replacement is found. B. Member Removal: The Triumvirate has the authority to remove members from the alliance, and must be done by a 2/3 vote. A member of the Triumvirate can suspend a member until the Triumvirate as a whole is able to meet. C. Office Appointment: Ministers and Praetor of Iunctus are appointed by a 2/3 vote of the Triumvirate. Appointments to positions within a ministry are made by the minister of that ministry with the approval of 2/3 members of the Triumvirate. D. Resignation of Members: In the event that a member should resign from the alliance, they must notify the Triumvirate or praetor with their reason(s) for leaving. E. Declaration of War: In the unfortunate event that a Declaration of War needs to be made against another alliance, The Triumvirate must be unanimous a 3/3 vote to be able to declare war. In the event that an unaligned nation attacks a member of Iunctus or a member that is released from the alliance for treason, any member of the Triumvirate can declare war on that nation. Iunctus will not go to war with any alliance unless aggressive actions (including, but not limited to war, threats of war, intimidation, espionage, sabotage) are taken against Iunctus, our allies, or to honor a treaty that is in good standing. If any member of Iunctus attacks or spies on an unaligned and/or aligned nation, without approval from a triumvir, they will not receive any support or aid from Iunctus. The use of nuclear weaponry in an offensive manner is forbidden, unless ordered by the Triumvirate. Members of Iunctus may only use Nuclear weapons in defense of their nation from a nuclear attack. F. Treaties: All ratification, cancellation, and/or induction of treaties must be passed by a unanimous 3/3 vote of the Triumvirate. G. Decision Reversal: Any decision made by the Triumvirate can be reversed by either a unanimous decision 3/3 vote by the Triumvirate or a 51% vote in favor of reversal of the members of the alliance and the vote must be approved to take place by 1 member of the triumvirate. H. Amendments: Any member may propose, ratify, remove an amendment to the charter. The change to the charter must be unanimously (3/3 vote) approved by Triumvir. Ratified on 18 November Aught Nine, by those whose signatures appear below: *Triumvir: St. Jimmy *Triumvir: sammykhalifa *Triumvir: August Heimmsmeyer *Praetor: nomadd917 Treaties of Iunctus Category:Iunctus Category:NOIR Category:The Stickmen